Heroic Hurricane
Heroic Hurricane is an fanmade episode of Thomas Creator Collective created by Transformersprimfan and DavidBrennan99. Summary Hurricane wishes he could be heroic and he becomes a superhero to do so but his antics end up causing confusion and delay until Merlin runs into trouble. Plot It was a nice day at the Steelworks on the mainland and Hurricane is busy shunting flatbeds of steel when D261 rolled in to collect it. Hurricane bids D261 good luck but D261 just glares since he hate steam engines and said that Hurricane, Merlin, Theo and Lexi should be scrapped and let diesels run things especially on Sodor to which Hurricane is utterly offended. D261 set off with the steel to Bridlington Goods Yard. Hurricane is later thinking about what D261 said when he hears Theo shouting. Theo's slag trucks are making go too fast to stop and he couldn't put on his brakes. Hurricane watches as Theo very nearly crashes through the buffers but is saved by Merlin. Theo thank Merlin and said that he was very brave in performing such a heroic act. Merlin said that was an adventure since he like adventures then Frankie roll over and demand what's going on and Theo explains what Merlin did. Frankie is pleased and praises Merlin for his act of heroism. Lexi puff up and was pleased by Merlin's act. Hurricane watches this from afar. He wishes he could be heroic. The following morning, Hurricane is still wondering how he can be heroic until he got hit in the face by a comic book via a gust of wind. His driver got it off him and showed it to him. On the front cover is a superhero known as Steam Man who has the ability to create steam in order to use it to fight villains. Hurricane gets an idea of doing heroic acts to make up for trapping Thomas and James in the Steelworks some time ago. Later, he is taking some trucks to the furnace and suddenly gets an idea for his costume. He imagines himself wearing a red mask, a big cape and a big buckle with a big H symbol on his side, making him look like a real superhero. Hurricane arrived at Barrow-in-Furness with a load of steel that is needed for a big construction job. Gordon is there with the express and Hurricane asks him if he can help him find someone to make him heroic. Gordon says that he could look for the train that has been seen heading for London. Hurricane thanks Gordon and set off to find the missing trucks. Hurricane sees some parts he could use to make a costume. The workman immediately get to work, and soon, Hurricane looks wonderful and he set off. Hurricane stands tall and heroic as the journey began. He search in the yard where the experimental engines used to live, he search the canal where Beresford lives, he look in Bridlington Goods Yard and ask the diesels including Ulli if they need any help but they didn't need any help. Hurricane suddenly remember the trucks in London and set off. he Trivia * Transcript Heroic Hurricane/Transcript